


Winter Mutsurie

by izuku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku





	Winter Mutsurie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reachforthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachforthesky/gifts).




End file.
